


Hold up.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Heat Cramps, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Balthazar (Supernatural), Omegaverse, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Balthazar is suffering from heat cramps yet again. This time he offers a solution, in which Castiel is more than interested.





	Hold up.

“Balthazar, you had better still be on that couch or I will not be a happy alpha!” Castiel called from the hallway of their small home. His arms were loaded with takeout containers, and he wrinkled his nose slightly. Even over the luscious scent of food, he could smell his omega’s pain. 

He could also hear Balthazar laughing weakly, so that was a good sign at least. He carried his heavy load into their cozy lounge room, smiling when he saw his omega exactly as he’d left him - cocooned in blankets with a stack of ‘Moomin’ books beside him on the coffee table. Castiel gently sat beside him on the couch and kissed his hot forehead. 

Balthazar kicked his long legs from under the blankets and slowly crawled into Castiel’s lap. Despite his brave smile, he looked pale and sickly. The smell of food, which would usually drive him crazy with hunger, was upsetting his stomach. He tucked his face into his mate’s neck and whined.

“Why did you have to leave me? You could’ve ordered over the phone.” Castiel’s arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. 

“I wanted to supervise. The last thing we need is a different ingredient unsettling your stomach even more.” He rubbed circles into Balthazar’s lower back with a soft, comforting hum. “I know you don’t want to eat but you have to. I can’t have you going into heat malnourished.”

Balthazar muttered something about bossy alphas and reached across for a takeout container. Green curry with tofu, fluffy white rice. He slumped back onto the couch while Cas retrieved a fork from the kitchen, wondering not for the first time why he’d been cursed with such painful heat cramps.

Some omegas didn’t get the cramps at all. Some had them mildly and some, like Balthazar, suffered agony. The three days before his heats were always a write-off. He could only lie in a foetal position and pray for it to be over while Cas shoved water and food down his throat against his will. At this point, nearly 70 hours into the cramps, he’d do anything for even a hint of slick to let him know that his heat was actually starting.

Castiel returned with the cutlery. “How are the cramps? Still consistent?”

Balthazar nodded morosely and nibbled on a piece of baby corn. “Mm, while you were out there was a tiny ebb, but it came back even worse after about 3 minutes.” He leaned on his alpha, pouting. 

“I’d give anything for this to just stop.” He groaned. “Anything. I’d suffer getting pregnant, even, just for nine months of relief.” Cas pushed a forkful of rice against his lips. 

“I know. I wish I could take it all away.” His alpha murmured. “I’m not opposed to having children with you but really, I think we should at least get married before we jump to that conclusion. You know my parents would never forgive me if we didn’t.”

Balthazar huffed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if all this,” He waved his hands at the source of the cramps. “Had rendered me infertile anyway. This isn’t normal.”

“You know full well that it is normal. We saw a specialist 3 months ago and she said this effects about a third of the omega population. Don’t go getting yourself depressed over your supposed infertility, either. It’s not the end of the world if you are - which I doubt, anyway.” Ever the voice of reason, Castiel rendered Balthazar quiet with another forkful of curry.

Balthazar sighed and put his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I know. This just... really sucks.” He relaxed slightly as his alpha began to pet his hair.

“I know, Balthy. Look... maybe we can explore to pregnancy avenue if you really think it would help. I know there’s research to show that heat symptoms can reduce significantly after the birth of a child...” 

Scenting his alpha closely, Balthazar could make out all the hope, the love, the desire to protect and the tingle of fear that Castiel was feeling. The previous treatments they’d tried had failed - suppressants got rid of his heat but the cramps stayed. Prescription strength painkillers dulled the pain, but it always came back with a vengeance. Various herbs and ointments could suppress the nausea and dizziness, but nothing took away the fierceness of the pain altogether. Balthazar knew that Castiel was as desperate for a cure as he was.

He squirmed slightly- he’d been so lost in his mate’s scent that he hadn’t even noticed that the waves of cramp had died down significantly. Another slight movement told him that his sweats were damp and sticky.

“Thank fuck.” He whispered. Each wave of cramp became weaker until it faded altogether. He slumped his full weight onto Cas with a soft whine of relief - and growing arousal.

Castiel looked down at his mate, all sweaty and pale and beautiful. The smell of heat grew thicker in the air but he was in no hurry. He enjoyed the pure, simple joyous look of relief on Balthazar’s face. Every time the cramps ended he had the same thought - he never wanted to see his mate like that again. 

He pushed the mostly empty containers out of the way and pulled Balthazar close on his lap, kissing him softly. His omega whimpered lowly in return, hands already trying to slip past his alpha’s shirt. Castiel could feel slick slowly leaking through the fabric of his sweats, warming chilled skin. 

“Let’s try.” He said suddenly, making Balthazar look at him. His eyes were a little cloudy, but still piercing and bright with understanding. A slow smile settled on his omega’s face.

He only had time to whisper a “thank you” before Castiel swept him up, away to their bedroom.

 

—

 

“What about your parents?” Balthazar wondered much later on, when everything felt warm and comfortable again. Castiel curled around him and kissed his neck where his mating bite lay. Cas had put it there nearly a year ago. He couldn’t keep his mouth off it when Balthazar was in heat.

“I’m already in trouble for mating you, I might as well go the whole way and get you pregnant too.” He shrugged. He would most likely have a panic later when - if - anything happened.

Balthazar stretched languidly. Everything felt good and warm when the cramps went away. 

“I suppose... we could get married.” He offered nonchalantly. Castiel’s teeth paused in their quest to nibble every piece of skin on his neck.

“I thought you didn’t want to.” He replied. “You said marriage was against your principles. A patriarchal ritual, you said.”

“Yes, well. I just wanted to keep you on your toes. We can at least think about it. As an option. Just in case...”

Castiel’s teeth returned to his mating bite and came down, hard.

“Mmm. Just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment! Sorry for any errors.


End file.
